1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a motor vehicle with a heating, ventilating and air-conditioning system to which the measured values of a solar sensor and an interior temperature sensor are supplied, which sensors are arranged on a common housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 36 24 171 A1 discloses a heating and/or air-conditioning system for a motor vehicle which is coordinated with a temperature sensor and at least one moisture sensor. In the interior of the vehicle a first temperature sensor and a first moisture sensor are provided for regulating the interior climate to comfortable values. A second temperature sensor and a second moisture sensor arranged in the exterior region of the vehicle, preferably in the outside air intake channel of the heating and/or air-conditioning system make it possible to condition the drawn-in air before it is blown into the interior. A third temperature sensor and a third moisture sensor arranged near the windshield enable the recognition of an imminent or already existing drop in temperature below the dew point on the interior side of the windshield of the vehicle and the initiation of corresponding countermeasures. The third temperature sensor in the windshield may be omitted if the windshield temperature is estimated from a correlation of the exterior and interior temperature. An improvement in the estimation is possible by additional reference to the signal from a radiation sensor. All sensors are arranged locally separated from one another and in each case electrically connected separately to the regulating device of a heating and/or air-conditioning unit, which results in a considerable cost for installation.
DE 199 07 401 A1 also discloses a process for preventing windshield fogging in a vehicle with which the relative humidity precipitating on a windshield is measured by a moisture sensor as relative humidity and a moisture signal corresponding to the measured moisture is sent to a control device of a ventilation system. To increase driving safety by timely recognition of a fogging of the windshield under all climatic conditions and independently of solar radiation, it is proposed that the control device be supplied with a signal from a solar sensor corresponding to the intensity of the incident solar radiation. From this signal the heating of the moisture sensor is approximately determined and from the heating and the measured relative humidity the actual relative humidity on the windshield surface is determined.
From DE 198 13 093 C1 a motor vehicle with a heating, ventilating and air-conditioning unit is known to which measured values from at least one solar sensor and a temperature sensor are supplied, the temperature sensor and the solar sensor being arranged in a common sensor housing in the vehicle interior. The temperature sensor serves as the only interior temperature sensor for registration of the temperature of the interior of the vehicle. No measurement of the air humidity is envisaged.